Easily Amused
by EAParakeet
Summary: Everybody as little embarrassing moments.....Easily amusing stuff just happens sometimes and when it does, we all get a good laugh.
1. Peasley's daydream

**Disclaimer: Peasley and Lady Lima belongs to Nintendo. Parakeet belongs to me.**

**Summery: Peasley daydreams bout Parakeet and makes a fool of himself….Please review or not…….**

**AN: Meh-- This was originally suppose to be part of Chapter 4 of The Prince And The Parakeet but it kinda turned into something else…….. **

Daydream

"Peeeasleeey! Oh Prince Peeeeasleeey!" I heard my name being called and turned slowly. To my surprise and delight, there stood Parakeet at the other end of the garden. "Parakeet?" She giggled softly and started to run towards me, her arms open wide ready to embrace me in a hug. "Oh Peasley!" "Parakeet!" I ran towards her ready to embrace her in a hug as well. We met half-way and hugged. "Oh Peasley I love you." "Oh…I-I love you too…" I looked into her sparkling blue eyes, then I leaned in for a kiss….

"PEASLEY-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Lima-Bacchan shriek in what sounded like both surprise and disgust.

"Huh?……." I opened my eyes and saw, much to my disgust and dismay, that what I was about to kiss was not Parakeet, but the rear end of the cupid statue that my Mama Majesty had insisted on putting in MY garden.

"Wha….Whoa! EW EW EW EW EW EWWWW! Waaaa!" I backed up and started hopping around, whining, etc….I admit, I put on quite a show for my Lima-Bacchan, I've never seen her laugh so hard in her life. Thank goodness that there was no one else around to witness that. But somehow during my…little…show….I tripped on my cape and fell, face first, into one of the rose bushes.

"Oh ho ho! Peasley-Kun are you alright?" Lima-Bacchan laughed as she helped me up. "Oh my! Look at you, you're all cut up! Come lets go inside and get you cleaned up…."

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran towards the castle, leaving my Lima-Bacchan to her laughing fit and up to my room.

I locked the door behind me, dried my eyes and walked over to my full-length mirror. The reflection I saw was not pretty. My long golden hair was messed up and was no longer shiny. My eyes were puffy from crying. I had quite a few cuts on my face and my tunic had several tears in it from were I fell in the rose bush, not to mention that my right knee was skinned up pretty bad. I did not look at all like the beautiful Prince that I was. _Ugh…All this from a fall? I look like I've been in a fight with_ _Cackletta and her annoying lackey Fawful………I'm going to bed……_

**Meanwhile…….. Lady Lima's P.O.V**

"And then…." I tried to keep myself from bursting laugher as I told her Majesty Queen Bean about Peasley little incident in the rose garden. "He did that funny little dance that he always does when he's been grossed out by something! Oooooh your Majesty you should have seen it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I wish I could have, he looks so cute when he does that little dance." Her Majesty was laughing so hard that she jiggled like Jello and that made me laugh harder. "Ho ho! Hmmmmm….Lady Lima…."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Who is this Parakeet that my Peasley spoke of?"

"……..Uhhmmm….I just remember…..I need to be somewhere else right now….Good day your Majesty!" I hobbled out of the throne room as quickly as I could.

**AN: Well that's it……not much, but I guess it works…..you can review if ya'll want…..**


	2. Jenn’s He Likes You Theory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does.Parakeet, her friends & the Wild Child Café are mine.**

**AN:This goes along with P&P. I couldn't really find a place for in the story so I made into a Easily Amused moment. Hopefully this'll hold all the P&P fans over until I'm done with the next chapter **

**Jenn's He Likes You Theory **

"Oh, by the way! Parakeet did you smell your letter from Peasley? I did, it smells like roses."

"Jenn, you smelled my letter?"

"Yeah didn't you?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Because, it's a good way to tell whether or not he likes you!"

"What? How'd you come up with that idea?"

"Well….I mean think about it, he sent you a Rose Badge, the envelope has a rose on it, the letter itself has little rose's all over it, it smells like rose's and he has very beautiful hand writein'! He's obviously a very romantic person and has fallen in love with you!"

"…….."

"Here let me get the letter…." While Jenn hurried up stairs to get the letter, Chas and Kayla came in from feedin' the cows.

"Yo Parakeet what's up?" Chas flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah Parakeet what's up? We're done feedin' the cows and stuff." Kayla slumped into a beanbag chair.

"Nothin' Jenn's got some crazy idea again."

"I found it!" Jenn yelled.

"What did she find now?"

"My letter…."

"You got a letter?"

"Yeah, from that Prince Peasley guy I met at the party, Jenn thinks he like me…"

"What makes her think that?"

"Because her letter smells like rose's!" Jenn came back down the stairs with the letter.

"What?"

"Yeah see his Highness sent Parakeet a letter with rose's on it in a envelope with a rose on it, along with a Rose Badge and to top it all off it smells like rose's! Plus he has very beautiful hand writin'!"

"Really? Let me see…" Jenn hand's the letter to Chas.

"Hey this does smell like rose's and look at this writin' very fancy…"

"Hey let me smell it!"

"Fine" Chas hands the letter to Kayla.

"Hey this smells good! Parakeet this guy really likes you!"

"How do you people get the idea that he likes he just by smellin' my letter?"

"Well did you smell your letter?"

"No!"

"Did you even read your letter?"

"Yeah he said he'd like to see me again, so I'm goin' with Luigi to visit him next week…."

"Then that mean's he likes you!"

"How does that explain that he likes me?"

"He sent you a letter that smell's like rose's and he want's to see you again what more prove do ya need?"

"…….Ya'll know what? I'm not even goin' to bother with this, I'm goin' back to bed!" And with that, I hurried back up stairs before anyone else could say another word.


	3. An Embarrassing Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Peasley or any other Nintendo characters Nintendo does.Parakeet, her friends & the Wild Child Café are mine.**

**AN: This was supposed to be the original chapter 10. But halfway though I got a better idea for it. I just thought I'd post this in Easily Amused just for the heck of it.**

**How chapter 10 could have gone.**

**At the Beanbeanian airport: Prince Peasley**

I stood next to Lady Lima in the lobby as we waited for my friend's plane to arrive. Clutched in my hand was a yellow rose that I intended to give Parakeet once she got off the plane. I had been up since dawn searching my rose garden for the most beautiful rose I could find and surely this one was it. With it's soft pedals and radiant glow, Parakeet was sure to love it.

"Peasley-Kun, look here comes Master Luigi and your lady friend's plane now." She pointed towards an incoming plane.

"Ah, so it is. Come let us go out and greet them!" I practically ran towards the runway entrance leaving Lady Lima to hobble after me, shouting that I should not run so fast. I couldn't help it, I was intent on being the first person Parakeet saw as she exited the plane.

As the plane came to a halt in front of the entrance gate, I took out a small compact mirror and quickly checked my hair. I wanted to look my best for Parakeet, plus the other passengers would surely notice me as well and want most likely want autographs.

And sure enough, they did. I was quickly surrounded by the horde of passengers as they exited the plane, all eager for an autograph or a picture. I let off my signature shine, more then happy to oblige, I mean what type of ruler would I be if I refused such a kindness to my loyal fans.

Though I'm afraid I got a tad bit caught up in the moment and completely forgot why I was there in the first place. That is until the laughter started. At first I had no clue as to what was going on, everyone was laughing and pointing but at what? For a minute I thought the laughter was because someone had said or done something funny.

But then I slowly realized the laughter was directed at me. _What on earth?……Is something in my hair?……_Islowly began to check my hair and felt something soft on top of my head. _Oh no! Oh goodness no! Please don't let this be what I think it is!……_

I pulled the object off my head and saw that, much to my embarrassment, I now held in my hands…a bra…a C cup to be exact. I felt my face turn red…_How? Where did this come from?……Surely a fan didn't……_

I quickly hid the piece of lady's clothing behind my back and quietly stuck away from the crowd. Lucky for me, they were to busy laughing to notice. When I got to the front of the crowd, I noticed that not all the laughter had been at me. There in front of me were Luigi and my Lima-Bacchan trying their hardest to quickly gather up piece's of clothing that seemed to be scattered all over the place. All while a brown haired girl was fanatically trying to put the clothes back in her suitcase. _Parakeet……A least now I know where the bra came from……_ I blushed, suddenly I felt bad, I had gotten so caught up in the attention I was receiving that I had forgotten about Parakeet and Luigi. I turned and began to shoo the crowd away. I was not about to allow this embarrassing situation to continue any further. 

**Parakeet **

I'm not sure what happen. I don't know if it's cause the stairs we used to exit the plane were too steep or if it was cause of that bright flash. Either way I tripped. Me and Luigi were the last ones off the plane. I didn't want to get caught up in the crowd, so we waited till everone else was off. Luigi was half way down the stairs when I fell, so he kinda cushioned my fall.

It wouldn't have bothered me so much if there had only been one-maybe two people to witness the whole thing. But there wasn't, it was a huge crowd, a huge crowd that was laughin'…at me. As if it wasn't embarrassin' enough to fall in front of all these people, my suitcase had to burst open and send my clothes flying everwhere. _So much for makin' a good impression……_


End file.
